Vehicle electronic equipments, especially vehicle multimedia and audio equipments have been developed quickly in recent years, but some fashionable consumer electronic devices may still not be used in conventional vehicle due to the harsh application environment and rigorous technical requirements with a limited space in the conventional vehicle. There may be a demanding personal requirement from end users in future, for example, end users may also have different requirements for vehicle electronic equipments, especially for vehicle multimedia systems. However, it is hard for the vehicle to be installed with a vehicle multimedia system which includes all the functional components or devices required by users.
Presently, some companies have made some related researches and invented a vehicle multimedia system and a multifunctional box matched with the vehicle multimedia system. The multifunctional box is convenient to carry because the multifunctional box may be put in the vehicle multimedia system when the users get on the vehicle and the multifunctional box may be taken away when the users get off the vehicle, but how to realize quick and convenient connection and disconnection between the vehicle multimedia system in a vehicle and the multifunctional box still renders problems in the art.